


i love you the best (better than all the rest)

by allmywill



Category: Arcadia (UK Band), Duran Duran
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Band, Hot Tub Sex, Literal Sleeping Together, Love, M/M, Roses, Singing, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29131485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmywill/pseuds/allmywill
Summary: Nick and Simon share an intimate Valentine’s evening together.
Relationships: Simon Le Bon/Nick Rhodes
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	i love you the best (better than all the rest)

**Author's Note:**

> something special for Valentine’s day, to spread the Duran love ❤️ oh and Nick is a model in this AU, since i didn’t really clarify that in the fic!
> 
> title from _Indian Summer_ by the Doors which i recommend hearing while reading this.

Burying his face in Nick’s shoulder, Simon groans lowly into the dewy skin there. His lover’s long black locks are saturated in heated water; splayed across his skin as he settles further in Simon’s lap. His arms are wrapped around his shoulders in a secure embrace, helping to give him stability as he rocks his hips in the water.

Nick’s breath escapes his lungs erratically, lips brushing Simon’s ear. All the most wonderful sensations are to thank for his pleasure: the heat of the bubbling water they are submersed in, the steam rising between them, and Simon thrusting up long and slow inside him.

His huge hands grip Nick’s moving hips, helping guide his body up and down gently. He feels his cupid’s bow lips drift to new places. Nick starts to press red lipstick kisses to his jawline, working his way to Simon’s mouth. Every movement is laden with passion, passion that burns ever so deep between them. Their lips dance together, a sweet Valentine’s tango of love.

And the promise of a candlelit dinner and a bottle of vintage wine afterwards? Well, that just makes the night that much more magical. Neither could ask for a better way to spend a brisk February evening, Valentine’s night together.

The rich aroma of roses floats through the air, perhaps a combination of Nick’s perfume and the petals floating in the water. When their lips part, Simon lifts Nick and lowers him back down once more, gazing into his glassy eyes as he does so. They sparkle with love and Simon sees his own love reflecting in them.

A moan drops from Nick’s lips, his body further accommodating his length. The sight alone almost puts Simon over the edge, though he forces himself to hold out longer. He doesn’t want this to end yet.

Nick clutches onto his shoulders tighter, starting to lean back. He keeps a steady rhythm, not too fast and not too slow.

“So gorgeous,” Simon utters, admiring Nick’s flushed chest. He stares at the beauty mark on his collarbone, then lets his gaze glide to his face. His cheeks are rosy, the tint the blood rush brings painting him so beautifully.

“I love you,” Simon tells him.

Nick breaks into a smile and leans for another kiss, never ever getting enough. “I love you,” he replies against his lips, words a mere mumble. But Simon hears him clear as day.

“Close,” Simon utters, pulling him in. Their chests rise and fall together, synchronized in harmony. The water ripples around them; it caresses their skin, just as they caress each other.

The slight change in angle has Nick crying out, embracing Simon and riding out his orgasm. He feels Simon release inside him, effectively robbing him of his breath. 

Utter bliss washes over them. They say nothing for a few long moments; they just hold onto one another, basking in the beauty of this night. That lovely warmth spreads from head to toe. It’s heat between them, like the water flowing through the jets of the hot tub.

“Aren’t you glad I suggested this?” Simon asks, gently pulling out.

“Glad is an understatement.” Nick is beaming, a hand dipping into the water to run down Simon’s chest. “It was amazing.”

Still in his lap, Nick closes the distance between them, capturing his lips in a sincere kiss. He runs his fingers through Simon’s hair, dampening it more and sighing happily as he deepens the kiss.

“I can taste your lipstick,” Simon laughs, parting to look at Nick’s face. “It’s not anything like cherries.”

“It’s not supposed to taste nice, darling.”

“Well, it should.”

Nick chuckles softly, relaxing in Simon’s arms. “Let’s go get ready for dinner. But uh, we should probably drain this water first.”

Simon looks down at the water. “Shit. Yeah, probably a good idea.”

———

The wine they shared starts to kick in as they climb into bed together, freshly showered bodies into laundered sheets. They smell distinctly of lavender. It blends well with Nick’s rose perfume.

Simon sighs, perfectly contented with Nick in his arms. Even though his hair is wet, he pulls him in and cradles him. A kiss on his forehead makes Nick’s eyes flutter shut.

Humming softly, Simon tangles their legs together. He tickles Nick’s smooth calves with his feet.

“Doors?” Nick asks, recognizing the tune.

Simon stops and nods against him. “Of course.”

“ _Indian Summer_. It suits us.”

“I love you the best, better than all the rest, that I meet in the summer,” Simon sings the song to him, his voice tender. He looks directly into Nick’s eyes. They’re reflecting soft moonlight from the window. “Indian summer.”

“Remember how oddly warm it was, the night we met? Halloween and I was ready to melt,” Nick recalls. “So much fake blood too. Crazy.”

“Frankenstein and a vampire. A very _sexy_ vampire, might I add.” Simon pictures him, his gorgeous suit, glittering underneath the bar lights. He looked stunning, even after drunkenly spilling fake blood all over his shirt.

Nick rests his head on his chest, feeling lucky to be here over a year later. “We had just met and you insisted on me helping you out of that ridiculous costume. Quite the charmer, huh?”

“Always, especially when it comes to you.”

“Guess you could say I’m charmed.”

“Better be.”

Nick presses a kiss to his collarbone. “I always am. Now, sing me to sleep. I have that shoot tomorrow and I could use the beauty rest.”

Simon wouldn’t deny him sleep. Or anything, for that matter. “You’re already beautiful,” he says, “but alright, princess.”

Nick drifts to his crooning, wrapped in warmth and love. Simon follows him to dreamland soon after, so blissfully happy to be able to call him his own.

He dreams of a white wedding, of big red roses in Nick’s hair. His smile is wide as he walks down the aisle. There are friends, laughter, sparkling champagne and the sweetest vanilla cake, topped with two grooms. 

He slips a ring onto his finger, his hand in his feeling so real. His skin is warm and the ring catches the light above. There are tears in his eyes; happy tears that beg to flow. Nick is emotional too. It’s a rare sight.

Simon wakes from the dream holding Nick’s hand, as if he really is slipping a wedding ring onto his finger.

And he thinks that soon, he will do just that.


End file.
